


Day 1: Holding Hands

by MasterJiggywiggy



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Yumikuri [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, La la la sweet things for you sweet people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterJiggywiggy/pseuds/MasterJiggywiggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've decided to do the 30 day OTP challenge for Yumikuri! I'm using these prompts to get into more into writing often again. I hope you enjoy them. I will do my darnedest to update every single day until the challenge is over. (i won't skip any of the prompts even if I do miss a day though.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Holding Hands  
> Okay, so I was originally going to start this on October 1st, but I started writing and decided I'd rather post it than save it on my desktop for a few days. I'm itching to write a lot of Yumikuri, but happy things unlike what I've been writing, haha. This first day is very short, but I think it is very cute. Time to get in the swing of daily writing again!  
> Leave comments and kudos if you enjoy, they give me a ton of motivation to continue. (:
> 
> And also, http://nug-humping-dirt-farmer.tumblr.com is my tumblr if you want to ask me anything about anything I'm writing. (You could suggest prompts as well and I can start writing on suggested prompts, what do ya think?)

Red rays of light shone out of the cracks in the clouds. Everything appeared so radiant under the orange glow of the sunset. Leaves that were beginning to flutter off the trees littered the path with the colors of autumn. The gentle crunches the leaves made underfoot enhanced the day's soundtrack. As Ymir and Christa walked along, a comfortable silence filled the spaces in between them. The soles of Ymir's shoes scuffed across the concrete as she slowly let herself fall behind, enjoying the sight of the woman before her.

Christa's voice cut through the silence, and she dreamily said, “it's really beautiful today.”

“It really is,” Ymir agreed. In a quieter tone, she added, “just like you.” 

Christa smiled as Ymir blushed at her sudden confident outburst. “Really?” she asked in a voice so innocent it was as though she hadn't the slightest clue of her own beauty. 

Ymir nodded and looked to the sky in a vain attempt to conceal her flushing cheeks. A faint humming replaced the silence as Christa began fabricating a soft melody. Slowly, they walked along, savoring each others' presence. Stars had begun to speckle the sky before Christa spoke again. “We should do this more often,” she suggested hopefully. 

“I think that can be arranged,” Ymir grinned. 

“I'm glad,” Christa chimed. 

The soft buzz of insects began to fill the air as a few dozen lightning bugs burst into existence. Christa grasped Ymir's hand as they began their journey home. Their fingers entwined as Ymir gave the smaller hand an affectionate squeeze. Then the moment was absolutely perfect. 


End file.
